A history of prior art structure related to the restraint and securement of animals relative to a vehicle seat has been presented in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,324,204, 4,715,618, and 4,537,154.
Relative to such patents, they have been associated in recent years to concerns of safety in restraining occupants within vehicles relative to their displacement during impact and to this end, seat belts, air bags, safety seats for children, and the like have been regulated into use. The combination of pets is addressed in the prior art to prevent their becoming projectiles and victims in traffic accidents, such that the U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,204 sets forth spaced, parallel straps to maintain an animal in a substantially parallel relationship relative to a seat upper portions; wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,618 sets forth a seat strap structure arranged for mounting to the floor portions of an associated vehicle.
The instant invention is directed to overcoming deficiencies of the prior art by providing for ease of retrofit of an animal strap structure or permitting relative mobility of the animal relative to the seat to provide for comfort of an animal to be more content in use.